What A Beautiful Light
by Criala
Summary: Like the sun he found so beautiful, this light shone just as bright. (Kaname/OC)


This is something that's been sitting in on my documents on my computer for a while now.  
It's an idea that just came to me after reading the final chapter of _Vampire Knight_.  
I'm not sure how many parts it'll be.  
But I hope you all enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. Only this idea and the female character belong to me.**

* * *

The forest was quiet, except for the faint sound of birds chirping. Shadows were cast on the ground, moving with the leaves on the trees as a breeze flowed. Light brown tresses were lifted by the breeze, fluttering around a young woman's shoulders before resting against her back once more.

Her blue-green eyes trailed up to the sky, where there was hardly a cloud. A small smile tugged at her soft pink lips. "The sun is so bright today."

The breeze blew by again, ruffling the ends of her long coat. It danced around her calves briefly, before settling back down. The sleeves of her coat were long, ending just below her wrists. Three silver buttons could be seen, all done up to keep the coat closed, along with being tied at her waist. A small patch of white could be seen from underneath the small v shaped neckline that her coat created, contrasting with the black fabric.

Glimpses of the pleated black skirt she wore could be caught when her coat moved. Her feet were clad in a pair of open toed black wedge heels, kept on her feet by the straps around her ankles.

Her eyes fell closed as she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Often, she took a walk through the forest. It was something that she enjoyed because it was so calm and peaceful.

Opening her eyes, a look of curiosity spread across her face. The tree line cut off in the distance. Usually, she didn't walk this deep into the forest, so it wasn't something she noticed before.

 _How strange..._

As she continued on and stepped out of the trees, she could see that the land slanted downward. Standing at the edge, she could see that the ground eventually ended in a dip, broken stone and rocks leading the way down. Tree roots and plants grew over the broken stones and rocks. Remnants of a building were in the middle, and rubble surrounded the outside of the crumpled building.

All that remained of the building was a door way, only partially still standing. One of the doors had long broken off, while the other still stood. The walls showed their age, having broken down and crumbled just as the one door had.

Slowly, she began to make her way down as her curiosity got the better of her. She did her best to keep her eyes on her feet, since the ground wasn't exactly even on the way down. And it would be even worse once she'd gotten to where the broken stone and rock started.

A brief glance up had her brow furrowing. There was someone laying on the ground, not far from the remains of the door to the building. There were also two other people, knelt beside the one laying on the ground.

A hint of worry hit her, and she increased her pace. What if the person on the ground was hurt and they needed help?

With her attention off of the ground, it wasn't long before her foot got caught on something. What she tripped over couldn't be determined, because she didn't see it. She just felt it hit the tip of her shoe.

A yelp escaped her when her feet went out from under her, causing her to go head first. The jagged stone and rock was the first thing she saw. Her arms went up to shield her face, eyes closing tightly. She braced herself, prepared to feel the rough edges tear her skin as she tumbled the rest of the way down.

But she never met the ground. Instead, she felt someone grab a hold of her shoulders, keeping her from colliding with the ground. Relief spread throughout her body, because that meant she wasn't going to hit those jagged edges of stone.

A deep, relieved breath escaped her. She opened her eyes, tilting her head up to see the one who had helped her.

Staring back at her was a man who didn't appear to be much older than her. His dark brown hair fell just above his shoulders, framing his face.

Her eyes widened slightly as their eyes met. Blue-green staring into reddish brown.

He released the hold he had on her shoulders, keeping eye contact with her.

"Th... Thank you." She softly said, pulling her eyes from his. Then her eyes trailed over him from head to toe.

The trench coat he wore was a deep brown, and it hung to his mid calf. His long legs were clad in black pants. His shirt was a blue grey, visible since his coat wasn't buttoned.

Her eyes landed on his face again, having to tilt her head up since he was so much taller than her. The top of her head only came to his chin.

One of his hands lifted from his side, fingers reaching out to brush against her cheek. His gaze trailed over her, seeming to absorb every detail of her appearance.

A blush tinted her cheeks, her eyes widening, mouth opening slightly in surprise. But no words passed through her lips. The touch was unexpected, but it was so warm.

"You stopped listening again..." A soft female voice spoke up, coming from behind the man in front of her.

The voice broke her out of the stupor she'd been in, her head snapping to the direction the voice had came from. His fingers fell from her cheek, the warm touch leaving. He barely turned his head to look over his shoulder.

Standing there was a woman that resembled him so closely that she had to be related to him. Her dark hair fell to her waist, having a slight wave to it. Her bangs rested just above her eyebrows above her reddish brown eyes. She was clad in a light colored coat, buttoned up and ending just above her knees. A pair of thick heels with straps were on her feet. And she had a pure black umbrella resting against her left shoulder as she held it.

"Nee-san..."

Just behind the unknown woman was a man with silver hair that fell his chin, bangs just barely shielding the right side of his face. His eyes were lavender. A color that she hadn't seen before. He wore a black coat, but unlike the female's coat, it wasn't a long one. It rested just above his hips. It was buttoned up, fitting him snugly and contrasted with the light tan color of his pants.

"I.. Um..." She stammered, taking a step back. Quickly, she bowed, her hair spilling over her shoulders. "I'm sorry! I just... I got curious, then I saw you laying on the ground... So, I thought you might be hurt and need help... I didn't mean to intrude!"

A sound reached her ears. Slowly, she lifted her head and found that it had come from the dark haired man in front of her. It was a warm sounding laugh.

"D... Did I say something funny?" She asked, blinking slowly a couple of times.

"No." His voice was gentle, not as deep as she thought it would be. "Not at all."

"Oh... Alright." She stood up straight, a hint of confusion streaking across her face. She observed him for a moment, head tilting to the side slightly. "Why were you laying on the ground?"

"To look at the light." He said simply, gazing down at her.

"That makes sense." She nodded her head, smiling a little. "I like to lay in the grass and look up at the sky sometimes. Just lay in the sunlight."

Silence fell and surrounded the two of them, since he didn't give a reply. He merely continued to look at her.

"I have more to tell you..." It was the voice of the female from before. The one that looked so much like him.

"Oh, I interrupted something, I'm sorry!" She gasped, eyes slightly wide. With her attention on the man who had helped her, she'd completely forgotten about that woman and the other man standing with her. She took a step back, nearly stumbling but she maintained her balance. "I'll be going then!"

Those reddish brown eyes stayed on her the whole time. Even as she turned around and carefully made her way back up to the even ground, his eyes didn't leave her frame.

Once she was at the top, she paused and turned around, looking down at him.

"I'm glad that you weren't hurt!" A bright smile spread across her face as her eyes found his. The smile met her eyes, causing them to light up. She lifted her hand, waving at him before she turned around and headed back through the trees.

"...What a beautiful light." A gentle smile tugged as his lips as his eyes remained on the spot where she'd been.


End file.
